Great White
by The Fox Half
Summary: Nine-year-old Mello knew quite well what he liked and didn’t like. Near wasn’t someone he liked. Near drove him crazy, gave him violent impulses, made him want to hit things, yell, insult- but Mello never knew one of those impulses was to kiss Near. Shota
1. Chapter 1

_**Great White**_

Hello lovelies. This is the first time I've gone solo in a long while, so I hope the writing's up to par. Anyway, this little concoction of mine was inspired by the wonderful fic Make Me Pretty by sesshyfanchick and after reading the latest chapter of that, all I could think was GOOD GOD I NEED MORE! After all, you can never have enough shota, especially in a fandom like this that's practically begging for it- and thus this ficlet was born. Enjoy.

**WARNING KTHKS:** People, this is _shota_, so if the subject matter offends you, turn back now. I don't want to hear anyone whine and bitch about the complete immorality of shota, blah blah. If you don't know what shota means, you probably should go ahead and turn back too.

Also, forgive the retarded attempt to make hide and seek seem smart. I just needed an excuse to get them playing it.

----------------------------------

_Chapter one_

---------------------

"Shit!"

The foul word pierced through the hush that had surrounded the entire area of the stone steps, unbothered by the background noise of thumbs madly clacking against buttons and the distant laughter of the other children in various parts of the enclosed yard.

Mello ignored his companion and propped his elbow up on the stair behind him, instead choosing to relish the feeling of the cool spring air that danced around the two. It offered a nice, if brief relief from the hot sunshine that seemed to be spreading into every nook and cranny on the earth.

It was one of those rare, coveted days that popped up only a select few times when it so pleased, when the planets aligned, and the tides rushed in, and an asteroid belt hurled a few chunks of said space rock out of its own orbit and sent them hurtling towards earth and whatnot. Yes, it was one of those days where England shed its perpetually gloomy, overcast appearance and allowed the sun to reign.

Mello fixed his gaze on the endless baby blue sky above him and let a small sigh of contentment slip past his lips. It was, after all, a practically perfect day- there wasn't even a cloud in sight. The breeze was blowing, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was picturesque. He never knew how…serene it could feel.

But of course, before the atmosphere could be completely engulfed in peace once more, a string of curses exploded from beside Mello, effectively shattering any calming aura that was about to settle over them . Narrowed eyes slid over to rest on his best friend.

"If it's that hard, just play another stupid game." The boy piped up with well known irritation poking through his tone. "Like that's gon- aw, fuck!" Matt shouted, bringing his gameboy close to his face and moving his thumbs more wildly than ever. Mello just rolled his eyes and brushed a strand of blond hair from his face with agitation.

Matt was ten, just a year older than Mello himself, but the boy cursed like a trucker three times his age. It was a remnant from Matt's life before he came to Wammy's House, and he couldn't seem to shake the habit no matter how many times Roger reprimanded him for it. Mello wouldn't be surprised one bit if Matt picked up other unsavory tendencies, like smoking or something, when he was older.

Mello pulled his gaze from the alluring sky once more when the sound of footsteps reached his ears and pounded up to the steps the two boys were perched on. The small blond turned bored emerald eyes to a few children around his age that came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, do you guys want to play hide and seek with us?" A boy named Jase, who was apparently leading the small congregation, questioned with a friendly grin. Matt didn't tear his eyes away from his gameboy screen, and Mello just raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Hide and seek? Why are you playing _hide and seek_?" He leaned back on his arms with an air of condescension. Mello had played his fair share of hide and seek in years past, he knew how it worked, so honestly, wasn't that game a little too simple for them now?

Not to be put off, Jase shook his head and stretched his grin more widely across his face. "This isn't _just_ a game of regular old hide and seek, Mello." He explained, wagging a finger in front of him. "This version requires skills." The other children voiced their agreement to this statement behind Jase.

At this, Matt pried himself away from his game and fixed the boy with a curious stare. "Skills?" the redhead questioned doubtfully, as if he couldn't put the two things together. Mello was also marginally interested as to how you could possibly apply any set of skills to something as trivial as hide and seek.

"Well," Jase began, bringing a hand up to scratch his dark hair in a thoughtful manner. "It's a test of wits, really. The ones hiding will have to use all the elements of quick thinking to locate not just an ordinary hiding place, but somewhere that you have no chance of being found." The boy nodded once and continued. "And the seeker has to use their analytical abilities to determine where the others are hiding."

Mello and Matt exchanged a speculative glance with each other. "Sounds like regular hide and seek with a lot of big words thrown in." Matt pointed out, and Mello had to agree with his friend. A few of the other children snickered, and Jase pouted. "I wasn't finished explaining. Now," he sent a glare to the ones flanking him, "The seeker has a time limit. If they don't find at least one person by the end of the time limit, they lose. If they _do_ find someone, the person that's found first loses. We're playing two rounds."

"What happens to the losers?" Mello asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Jase's grin turned slightly devious. "The losers give everyone else their allowance for a month." He informed smugly, indicating that those kinds of stakes clearly separated this game from regular, childish hide and seek. But it was his next line that sealed the deal. "But if you guys are afraid that your intellectual skills won't match up to everyone else's, you don't have to play."

Now, Jase was clearly baiting the other two. Even though Matt's forte was with technology and gadgets, he was still pretty intelligent all around, and Mello's intellect surpassed every soul standing there. In fact, Mello was second to only one person in the entire orphanage. Even so, they also possessed the vice that afflicted most boys and men: pride. It was their pride that got riled up at Jase's accusation, and pride wouldn't merely allow them to back out of this situation without proving Jase horribly wrong.

Matt pursed his lips in thought and placed a hand to his chin, pretending to ponder over his answer for a moment before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Ah, why the hell not." The older boy pocketed his gameboy and glanced down at his friend. "You in, Mello?"

Mello shrugged, pushing himself up to stand beside the other. "Alright." Even if he didn't need to defend his intellect by participating in this, there was really nothing else to do besides sit outside and bask in the beautiful day. It was quite a relaxing task, for sure, but Mello was still a child, regardless of how intelligent he was, and children needed something to keep them occupied.

The small group was instructed on where to hide (inside the house or anywhere on the grounds, Jase ordered,) and after a short round of rock-paper-scissors, one of the girls with them was deemed the first seeker. The others shot off in different directions when she began her count-off, and Mello turned to clamber up the stone steps and seek refuge in the house, partly to cool his skin from the hot sun, and partly because he knew he could find a less conspicuous hiding spot inside.

A few of the other children scurried away in their respective hunts for a suitable hiding place, and Mello started forward in his own search, and idea already forming in his mind. The boy quickly passed by the dining rooms and the main play areas, turning a corner and opening a door to slip into a rarely-used hallway.

Mello padded down the deathly quiet hall, his striking green eyes roaming over every door he passed to assess which one would be best to secure a superior hiding spot. Most of the children in the orphanage didn't even know about this hallway, much less the rooms. There was no need for this place to be known, since the rooms were only used for storage, anyway. Mello didn't think he had too much to worry about, put he decided to pick carefully, nonetheless. "Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups." Mello repeated Matt's favorite phrase with a wry grin as he halted at the end of the hallway, his eyes coming to rest on the door to the right of him.

It was a small, generic room, and if Mello remembered correctly, it housed a large, empty armoire that would serve as a perfect decoy if anyone happened to search in this particular room.

A faint racket beyond the hall cemented Mello's decision, and the boy grasped the handle of the door, pushing it open and quickly sliding inside. He shut it behind him and turned to dash across the room to the small table in the corner, when something that was presumably not the hardwood floor and most certainly _not_ solid broke apart underneath his foot and sent the boy tumbling to the ground with a curse flying from his mouth.

With a small groan, Mello rolled himself onto his side and winced. His knees had taken the brunt of the fall, the khaki shorts he was wearing offering no protection against the firm wood beneath him. He glanced to the said floor, spying a few stray puzzle pieces lying beside him.

Those small objects sent a stab of realization to his gut, and he gazed down the length of his body until his eyes came to rest on a small heap of jumbled puzzle pieces at his feet, and then to the actual puzzle, which was perfectly put together save for the rather large chunk missing from it. And from the puzzle, a flash of white caught Mello's eye that he knew only too well.

"Near, why are you doing a puzzle right in front of a bloody door!" Mello shouted in a burst of anger, quickly pushing himself up into a sitting position. The boy in question was perched in front of the puzzle opposite of Mello, one knee drawn up to his chest. If Near had been startled by Mello's sudden appearance, he only showed it with a slightly raised eyebrow as he stared silently at the other boy, his blank mask firmly in place over his features.

As his anger subsided, Mello lowered his eyes to stare at the puzzle before him, at the uneven hole caused by his foot. "Sorry." The blond mumbled, gathering the loose puzzle pieces around him and depositing them beside the damaged chunk. "It's alright." The younger boy replied quietly, reaching out to grab one of the pieces.

Mello didn't know what compelled him to do so, perhaps it was guilt, but he also began picking up pieces and fitting them into their proper place in the puzzle. Near watched him carefully, but didn't stop him. Soon enough, Mello began to fidget under the scrutiny. "Why are you in here? I've never seen anyone else in here before." He asked in slight aggravation, glancing up at Near.

The early afternoon sunshine filtering through the nearby window seemed to be drawn to the younger boy's uncolored hair, making it appear more starkly white than usual. "I could ask you the same thing." Near replied, his large, dark eyes staring Mello down.

The blond boy narrowed his own eyes and shrugged, reaching for another puzzle piece. "I'm hiding." it was the only explanation he offered. Near regarded him with something akin to curiosity. "Why are you hiding?" He inquired, rolling a puzzle piece between his fingers before slipping it into its proper spot. Mello shifted his legs and glanced at the large wooden armoire sitting beside the two of them that was supposed to be serving as his decoy.

"I'm playing a game with everyone else. You know, interacting with other children. Like a _normal_ kid." Mello emphasized the last words to take a stab at Near's solitary, reclusive habits, to maybe, hopefully, see some emotion nudge through that mask.

The white-haired boy's face remained impassive, but he let out a soft snort, as if he found Mello's comment amusing. "Neither of us are normal." He stated simply, laying down his puzzle piece and picking up another. And Mello couldn't find a retort to that, couldn't find anything that would prove that statement untrue, because two brilliant children competing to be the successor of the world's greatest detective, housed in an orphanage specifically for such brilliant children, were far from normal.

So, Mello just settled for huffing indignantly and moving to stick the puzzle piece he had into its proper slot- only it didn't fit. The blond boy frowned and tried placing it in at another angle, but that attempt failed as well. He _knew_ that piece was supposed to be there, the cloud pattern aligned and everything, but it _wouldn't fit_. Mello tried jamming the piece in a few more times before giving up and tossing it back into the pile with a frustrated growl.

"Why do you do these damn puzzles all the time, anyway?" the older boy accused hotly, Instead of immediately replying, Near just tilted his head to the side. A lock of pale hair brushed against the boy's round cheek, and Mello found himself following its movement. "It helps with deductive reasoning skills." Near explained, placing his small hand onto his knee. The movement rustled his oversized pants only slightly. He carefully moved his eyes over the pile of puzzle pieces, selecting one and slipping it into the slot that Mello had been struggling with. "Maybe you should try doing more of them."

Mello scowled at the thinly veiled insult and snatched up a puzzle piece. "What are you doing in here?" It was more of a demand than a question, and Near stared at his companion blankly. "I'm putting together a puzzle." The younger boy pointed to the nearly completed product on the floor. Mello rolled his eyes. "Oh really? I didn't notice." He glared at the other boy. " What I meant is why are you here, in this room, when you could be anywhere else in the house?" Stupid Near. Mello knew the other boy had understood what he meant, he just chose to toy with Mello instead.

Near blinked and glanced to the side, reaching up to his head and twisting a lock of hair around his finger. "This is a quiet room. It's noisy in the living rooms. It's noisy in the bedrooms. It's quiet in here." He explained plainly, and Mello was suddenly very annoyed.

He was annoyed with the way Near spoke in that simple, deceptive way, that disinterested tone, and still managed to insult and mess with Mello regardless. He was annoyed with these stupid puzzles, and how Near could fill them in with such practiced ease. He was annoyed that his eyes had grown a mind of their own and picked up on Near's most worthless movements, like how they were currently watching that curled lock of hair being twirled back and forth by a small finger.

But most of all, Mello was annoyed with the detached mask that was permanently stuck on the other boy's face, no matter what the circumstances. What, did Near think he was above showing emotion? Did he think he could just act like he didn't have any feelings? Mello was admittedly hotheaded himself, so he didn't understand it one bit. In fact, it downright infuriated Mello. He wanted to wipe that blank look off Near's face, see the emotion running across it, he wanted to, wanted to-

Before he knew what he was doing, Mello planted his hands onto the ground beneath him, leaned forward across the puzzle, and firmly pressed his lips to Near's.

It took Mello a few seconds to regain his senses, but when he did, he snapped back with a silent gasp, staring at the other boy wordlessly. Near's mask was surprisingly, finally, no longer in place, his eyes as wide as saucers and his face painted with shock. But Mello didn't get to enjoy his accomplishment, because he couldn't believe what he had just done, and he was sure his face looked quite the same way.

Before any words could tumble out between them, any recognition, any explanation, Mello had stood, opened the door, and bolted out of the room with a speed he didn't know he possessed.

-------

And so ends chapter one. I apologize if I offended anyone with that England thing. I'm not British, I've never been to England, and I don't pretend to really know what the weather patterns are like. (Look at me. I'm writing a fucking shota fic, and I'm still trying to be politically correct. Ahaha.)

And yeah, that may look like a lot of big words for a bunch of kids, but they _are _supposed to be little geniuses, after all.

Please review. If you want to see the second chapter, please review. Reviews are the red bulls that fuel my motivation. So motivate me and REVIEWPLZ.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Great White**_

Summary: Nine-year old Mello knew quite well what he liked and didn't like. Near wasn't someone he liked. Near drove him crazy, gave him violent impulses, made him want to hit things, shout and insult- but Mello never knew one of those impulses was to kiss Near. Shota.

Mucho thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep the love comin'. And in response to a suggestion, yes, the rating will be upped. ;D I just didn't think the first chapter warranted an M rating.

**WARNING**: Shota shota shota shota shota shota…and shota. Don't like it, turn back now.

-----------

_Chapter 2_

------------

"Bloody hell, forget this."

Mello tossed the book in his hands to the floor beside his bed with an irritated huff and flopped back onto his pillow. He closed his eyes and listened to the faint buzz of noise from the other children beyond his walls, again thankful he'd decided to retreat to the solitude of his room, even if it was still a few hours before their mandated bedtime. And he was never more grateful that he had a room to himself.

A lot of the other children liked sharing bedrooms, especially the girls. Mello was not one of those children. Right now, he felt that the added aggravation would just make him give into the urge of ripping the head off a stuffed animal, or something.

The blond sighed and rolled over, burying his head into his arms. Mello had been desperately trying to occupy his mind, to be doing _something_, so he wouldn't think about what had happened, about what he had done in that quiet, unused room yesterday afternoon.

Mello had bolted without a second thought , completely forgetting about that arbitrary hide and seek contest he was in, but an unlucky person had already been found. It had saved his allowance, at least. After that, he had immersed himself in new activities with the other children, or jumped at the chance to play videogames with Matt, anything he could, really. Mello didn't want to think about Near. He didn't want to think about Near's movements, he didn't want to think about Near's soul-bearing stare, and he definitely didn't want to think about how soft Near's lips had been against his own.

And despite his best efforts, the harder Mello tried to forget, the more his mind rebelled against him. Like a slideshow, Near's shock-ridden face played over and over in his head, the feel of the other boy ghosted across him. It was maddening.

So, after testing out the possibility of a distraction with a strenuous day of physical activity outside (unsuccessfully), Mello had come back to his room after dinner and tried a new approach: reading a book (_The History of War in Pre-Modern Europe, _one of his favorites). He was hoping that engaging his mind academically would distract him, even a little bit. But his eyes just skimmed over the same words again and again without sticking in his brain.

That left him there, sprawled on his bed, in need of another distraction. It wasn't good to lay there like this, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him busy. Maybe he would go hang out with Matt for a while…

Speak of the devil. The telltale click and thump of his door opening and closing reached Mello's ears, showing that his friend had the same idea. "Matt, did you get any farther in _Spy-_"

Wait. Matt always burst into his room as he pleased and made a big ruckus, he never quietly opened and shut the door like that, or padded almost silently across the floor like Mello was currently hearing, and Matt definitely wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut this long. So who the hell was in his room? Mello quickly rolled over, his gaze landing on the very last person he wanted to see.

Oh no. No no _no_.

"N-Near, what…what are you doing?" Mello stuttered out with his eyes going wide, and not just over the surprise of seeing Near in his room for the first time. The younger boy stood close to the bed, already clad in oversized white pajamas. He stared at Mello with that apathetic mask in place, but…no. It was different. More guarded.

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, all background noise melting away, all unnecessary distractions just…fading, and it shot a rocket of anxiety into Mello's gut. What was Near here for? What was running through his mind? Did he think Mello was a freak? Did he come to point out how obviously messed up in the head Mello was?

Just when the blond boy was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Near finally spoke up. "Why did you do that?" he asked softly, his large eyes glinting with an indecisive light, implying exactly what he was referring to. Really, what else could it be? Mello found that his throat had closed up, refusing to let him utter a sound. All he could do was blink helplessly.

Near seemed to gain resolution as he took a step closer to the bed. "Why did you kiss me?" the boy's dark eyes were searing a hole into Mello, demanding an answer.

Mello quickly averted his gaze to his comforter, feeling heat flare to his cheeks at the inquiry. What should he answer that with? Did he _have_ an answer? Mello hadn't even allowed himself to analyze his "reason", so how could he give Near an answer?

"I…I…" Mello fumbled around in his mind, refusing to look Near in the eye. His gut was twisting itself into a tight knot, and he faintly wondered if he was going to be sick. Wouldn't that be just bloody perfect. "I…don't know." The blond boy finally admitted truthfully, glancing up to Near's face. Mostly truthful, anyway. 'I don't _want_ to know' would probably be a more accurate response.

Something unreadable flashed across Near's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had shown itself. The younger boy reached out and grasped Mello's comforter, pulling himself up onto the bed and sitting down carefully in front of Mello.

Mello didn't move, and couldn't even if he wanted to. He was frozen in place, unable to lift a finger. If he had been able to move, he would be forcefully shaking himself for his ridiculous reactions to the other boy. It was just Near! Just Near, the quiet, solitary kid who played with toys and built models and did puzzles. Just Near. So why did it feel like a torrent of angry butterflies were whirling in a frenzy around his stomach?

The white-haired boy placed his hands gingerly in front of him, leaning onto them slightly. There was a certain determination swirling in the depths of his dark eyes. "Do it again."

The butterflies in Mello's stomach exploded murderously, beating around madly. He still couldn't move. "What…?" The older boy nearly whispered, much more timidly than he would like to admit. Near didn't back away, didn't break his bold, staring gaze. "Kiss me again."

Mello should have felt anger, annoyance, irritation, _anything_ well up at Near's demand. How could Near just assume that Mello even _wanted_ to kiss him again? Was the little brat really that arrogant? Had Near forgotten that they were rivals? Did he know that boys weren't supposed to kiss other boys?

Mello _should _have been thinking those things, but as the blond boy's eyes gravitated to Near's uncolored locks of hair, his round cheeks, his mouth…Mello couldn't think up any indignant retorts. Nothing even halfway intelligent. His mind was drawing a big blank. It was almost…frightening.

Mello mentally smacked himself and tried to quell his jitters. Why was he acting like such a scaredy-cat? He wasn't afraid of anything, especially not this kid! And besides, Near wasn't scared. The other boy didn't even look nervous. And there was no way he was going to lose to Near, in any shape or form.

With that thought in mind, Mello pushed the last of his convictions out of his head and leaned forward, placing his lips faintly against the other boy's. The tentative gesture was over as soon as it had begun, but that small contact seemed to restore Mello's confidence. He went back in, pressing his mouth fully against Near's.

Mello's eyes automatically slid shut, and he felt Near lean into the touch. The younger boy's lips were just as soft as he remembered, maybe even more so. The feel was strangely…enticing.

It was Near who pulled away first, but before Mello could protest, the white-haired boy scooted in a bit closer and resumed the kiss on his own, pressing his lips shyly to the blond boy's.

Mello's hands began to grow restless at his sides, jittery to move, to be somewhere. It was really quite aggravating, so he lifted his hands up from beside him and reached out, blindly placing them on the first thing they came into contact with: Near's hips and the fabric layered over them.

The other boy tensed at the touch, but Mello ignored it, wrapping his arms around Near's thin waist and pulling his rival to him. Near made a small noise of surprise at the sudden offset of his balance and quickly put his hands down to the mattress on either side of Mello's legs to regain his balance. It pushed the boys firmly into each other, brushing arms against arms, knees against knees with a surprising prickle of sensation.

Suddenly, like a television he couldn't turn off, images began to flash through Mello's mind, from all those American movies Matt downloaded off the internet when nobody was watching him. The two main characters of the film would, after going through a load of unnecessary drama and sappy romantic rubbish, (and more often, a bunch of flashy fighting scenes) do that odd kind of kissing where they stuck their tongues in each other's mouths. Mello had never understood it. He thought it was a strange thing adults did, and dismissed it as such. But now he was…curious. Why did they do it?

With a hint of reluctance, Mello broke their kiss. "Hey," he spoke in an almost-whisper. "I'm going to try something. Just do what I do, alright?" Near nodded mutely, and Mello sealed their lips together once more, but didn't continue. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't sure. And would Near even go along with it? Or would he think it was weird and gross?

Mello hesitantly parted his lips against Near's, who paused a moment in confusion before doing the same. Mello took this chance to slip his tongue into Near's mouth, and a tiny gasp escaped the younger boy at the sudden intrusion. Mello continued, sliding his tongue over Near's until the white-haired boy began to reciprocate with uncertainty.

Honestly, it was a strange, foreign sensation- their mouths, their tongues moving against each other slowly, awkwardly- but the longer they went on, the more the awkwardness fell away as they found a rhythm with each other, and the more Mello began to enjoy it.

Their tongues clashed and twisted, growing increasingly heated. There was so much more to this than regular kissing, so much more to take in, and Mello was found himself focusing on Near's unique taste. Near tasted…clean, like mint chewing gum, with a touch of something sweet. Mello was quickly growing to like it. For a brief second, he wondered what he himself tasted like.

They finally broke apart for a proper breath of air, staying inches apart from each other, panting softly. _Now_ Mello saw why those people in the movies did the tongue-kissing. It was fun. Really fun. His stomach was buzzing excitedly, and there was a tingling warmth spreading through his whole body. He liked it.

Mello glanced up to Near's face. The boy's dark eyes were glazed over, his lips were slightly swollen and parted to take in air, and his cheeks were flushed a delicious pink hue. The tingling throughout Mello increased, and he suddenly wondered where else it would be fun to kiss Near.

The blond boy kissed Near's cheek, then went lower to place a kiss to his jaw. Near tilted his head up faintly to give better access, in the process exposing the pale, smooth expanse of his neck. Mello stared at the skin in anxious contemplation. Did it feel as soft as it looked?

Intent on finding out, Mello leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the boy's neck. And yes, it was very, very soft. He heard a sharp intake of air from Near, and Mello continued by planting a series of kisses down the younger boy's throat. A small moan escaped Near as he squirmed underneath Mello's ministrations, reaching up to clutch the other boy's shirt.

Near leaned back a bit, and Mello took the hint to follow the movement and leaned almost dominantly between the other boy's legs, moving his mouth down to the juncture of Near's neck. The white-haired boy took in a shaky breath before another string of soft moans and gasps welled up in his throat.

The small noises the younger boy was making sent a coil of heat flaring up in the pit of Mello's stomach, giving him an emboldened sense of…_need_. He needed something to soothe this heat.

Tingling and jittery once more, one of Mello's hands that was sitting snugly on Near's hip snaked around to the small of Near's back, going for the hem of the boy's pajama shirt to feel the soft skin underneath.

And that was when the door of Mello's bedroom swung open with a bang, freezing both boys in their tracks.

--------------

Annnd end chapter 2. Commence the dirty stuff that I suck at writing. Harrah.

Oh, and I appreciate all of you that added me to story alerts/favorite story/author etc. lists, but please try to REVIEW also.

Yeah, reviewing. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, anything is welcome. Anything. So please review to motivate me to finish and post the next chapter.


End file.
